When We Were Kids
by FruitySmell
Summary: A.U. And if that wasn’t enough, Yoh suddenly kneeled on one knee and showed her a ring, which she immediately recognized as a prize from his favorite cereal.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of these characters.... If I did, there would have been more YohAnna moments. :3

And I would also like to thank those people who read and reviewed my first story. Some of you even asked if I could make it into a multi-chapter story, and I'm still reconsidering it. Special thanks to Smart Angel, too, because she gave me very wonderful tips in making a multi-chappy stories.  
________________________________

The attic was, as she had predicted, dusty and disarranged. Cobwebs and dusts were everywhere, and she could have sworn, she saw something _black and grey _move underneath the cabinets. Five-year-old little Anna was too scared to even find out what that something was. Truth be told, she already had the urge to run and leave her childhood friend inside the dark and scary attic, but she was also curious as to what Yoh was about to show to her.

Six- year-old Yoh Asakura promised her that he was going to show her something "cool and amazing." Interested, she followed her friend up the stairs and into the attic, where he asked if she could wait for him as he finishes the final touches to his surprise. When Anna reluctantly agreed to wait near the cabinets, he gave her a grin and proceeded to where he had kept his surprise.

For how long she had waited, she never knew. But the dust inside the room was beginning to make her nose tingle and her eyes watery. Her breathing became shallow and fast, and she could have sworn she heard funny noises whenever she breathed. She was about to leave and go outside for some fresh air, when Yoh finally came out from the next room with a smile.

"It's done," he said with a grin and a thumb's up.

"Finally," Anna breathed, glaring at her friend.

"Ehehehehe…. Sorry for making you wait so long," Yoh said as he clapped his hands together and bowed, "But it seems there was a lot to do before I could show it to you. Anyways… are you alright? You seem a little bit flustered."

"I'm fine!" pouted Anna as she crossed her hands and gave him her signature glare.

"Alrighty then! Now that we're all set, I want you to close your eyes Anna-chan," said the boy.

Anna did not say anything, but raised her brows. The last time he asked her to close her eyes, his older twin brother snuck behind her and placed a frog inside her school bag. Nuh-uh, she was NOT going to fall for that again.

"Neh, Anna, don't worry. Hao's not going to trick you like he did last time," Yoh said as he noticed that the blonde girl was looking side to side, probably to search for places where Hao might be possibly hiding.

"And why should I close my eyes?" asked Anna coolly as she studied Yoh with her watchful eyes.

"Cause it's a surprise!" Yoh told her as-a-matter-of-factly.

After a few more minutes of Yoh trying to persuade Anna, and Anna stubbornly refusing to do as he said, she finally agreed but with the promise that if this was going to be another one of his jokes, she was going to make suffer.

So reluctantly, Anna finally closed her eyes, and relied on Yoh to lead her to where his surprise was. She heard footsteps that indicated Yoh was going behind her. Then she felt both his hands on her shoulders as he steered her to where the location will be.

When they finally came to a stop, Yoh instructed her to open her eyes. She was shocked to see that this part of the attic was cleaned and dusted. Not only that, flowers were decorated on every side of the little room and petals were strewn on the floor. The light provided by one tiny window was enough to light the whole room and add a more artistic touch to the whole scene. Anna couldn't help but gape at the view in front of her.

And if that wasn't enough, Yoh suddenly kneeled on one knee and showed her a ring, which she immediately recognized as a prize from his favorite cereal.

"Anna Kyoyama, will you marry me?" asked Yoh as he showed her the ring and gave her one of his signature grins.

WHAT? At this point, Anna could no longer hold the blush creeping to her cheeks. What the hell is Yoh thinking? Does he even know what he's doing? Questions began pouring on Anna's head as she stared at the ring and then at her best friend, and then vice versa.

"I saw this movie with my mommy once," Yoh decided to explain upon seeing Anna's shocked face, "The guy purposed to this girl because he liked her a lot…. Or at least that's what mommy said… So I thought I would purposed to you as well, because I like you a lot Anna-chan."

Yoh felt weird having to explain to Anna about his "purposal." Shouldn't girls have an idea as to what that is? But then again, Anna was never what you'd call a "normal girl." No normal girl would be able to slap the wits out of any guy or even play with guy. Nope, Anna never believed in "guy germs."

Snapped out of her thoughts, Anna looked at the ring and at Yoh's hopeful face. After a few moments of staring at each other's eyes, Anna carefully took the ring and placed it on her left ring finger. Yoh couldn't help but smile widely as he looked at Anna carefully putting the ring on her finger.

"Neh…. Since you accepted my purposal, that must mean you like me a lot too, Anna-chan," Yoh said as he looked at Anna's finger where the ring fit perfectly. He, too, was already wearing a ring similar to what he gave her.

"Of course I like you a lot, Yoh," Anna murmured as her cheeks reddened some more, "And by the way, it's proposal not purposal." Oh… so Anna DID have an idea what he just did then.

"So that means we're ingade, right?" Yoh hopefully asked.

"It's engaged. And no, we're not really engaged just yet. We have to kiss, remember?" Anna murmured the last part softly, just enough for Yoh to hear. Yoh, on the other hand, wished Anna had forgotten that little part.

"Eh?! But I don't want to kiss you! I might get cooties!" Yoh shouted as he backed a few steps away from her.

"Then that only means we're not engaged! And I thought you really liked me?" Anna shouted back.

"Fine. But only on the cheek, okay? Like how I kiss my mommy." And with that, Yoh slowly walked towards Anna and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"There! That counts as a kiss, right?" Yoh murmured as looked anywhere but Anna. He was sure he was blushing already.

Anna nodded, her cheeks still pink, and raised her pinkie finger.

"Promise me that we'll always be best friends and that we'll never leave each other, okay?"

In turn, Yoh nodded, raised his pinkie finger as well, and linked it with hers.

"I promise."

_____________________________

Yoh laughed softly as he gazed at the skies. He could never forget his promise to her ten years ago, back when they were both young and innocent. They both thought that their friendship would never end and that they would always be together. But two years after they made their promise and became "engaged", Anna's parents met an accident and left her.

Anna had no other relatives left, except for a young aunt in Germany who had recently been married to a doctor. Yoh could never forget the day when Anna's aunt finally came to take her away. He remembered himself trying to hide Anna from her aunt and pleaded that Anna stay with them. But there was really nothing he could do.

Yoh looked at the ring he wore during their engagement. The ring was already too small to fit his finger, so he placed it in a necklace and wore it all the time. He did not want to throw it away because deep inside his heart, he knew they would meet again. He was sure of it.

_______________________________

Half way around the world, Anna was also gazing at the same sky. She looked at the ring he gave her ten years ago and sighed softy. Her ring, like Yoh's, was already too small to fit her finger and so she decided to put it in a necklace. She gave another sigh as she remembered the life she had left in Japan. Not a day passes by without her thinking about Yoh.

"Anna! It's time for dinner, sweetheart," her aunt called from the kitchen.

"Yes Auntie Eliza. I'll be right down," Anna replied as she looked at her ring once more, before wearing the necklace around her neck.

Unbeknownst to both of them, the wheels of fate has started to turn………………………

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And cue the ending of the first chapter. This, of course, will be my experimental multi-chaptered story. Hope you guys could give me some tips as to how I should write this. :3

I also welcome obstructive criticisms, but I don't think I will tolerate flames.

** Oh and last note, our next hospital rotation is assisting in labor! Goodness, I don't think I'll survuve this XD**


End file.
